


Mother 3: A Dark Dragons Decision - The Lost Legend

by Hyrule_hero24



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Doctor Who, Mother 3, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 21,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrule_hero24/pseuds/Hyrule_hero24
Summary: Trey, the average successful 20-something year old, is a big fan of Mother 3. He must lean on lessons of Mother 3 when Sammy, the brother of his loyal boyfriend (Dean Winchester) shows up after many year away with a not so good intention. As catastrophe begins unfolding his past catches up to him Trey finds himself a major player in a story of cosmic consequences, learning along the way what it mean to have the spirit of courage and true friendship. Who knows the companions he make on the journey? He may even find that his favorite game heroes are realer than he ever hoped...





	1. BROTHERS

**Author's Note:**

> This is largly a Mother 3 story so yes there are some things from other series that help the story along but the most important thing is that you have played through Mother 3 :)

The warm glow of my computer screen mirrored the warm glow of my heart as I pull the final needle of mother 3. Lucas with all his family and friends surrounding him in support is a big beautiful moment and I aspired to be like him most of my life. My role model.

Well I guess I should introduce myself before I get into that. Im Trey, or at least that’s what all my friends call me but nobody knows what my real name is except my mom but shes not here so I tell everybody Trey nowadays. I live a simple life with my own place because I am in my 20’s and can afford my own apartment and I have a good job even with just my high school diplomah. Even though I don’t have Lucas’s psi like I wish I did I am still successful. But enough small talk.

As I let a tear roll down my sad cheeks I hear a knock knock at my door and I know who it is! I run over to the front door and after unlocking it I see dean Winchester stood there in his cute flannel. I hug him and he hugs back too bc he is my boyfriend. We met at my high school graduation he was hunting a wendigo living in my school bacement it had killed a couple of my friends but I could hardly notice cause dean was too hot. Just kidding they weren't really my friends but I still felt bad for them of course. In the end we killed the wendigo together and I helped him. His dad was dead and Sam had just left him one day so now he is gay which was lucky for me! He has given up hunting and lives near me - I like not being so alone. I wish we lived together but my mom says that I will go to hell if we live together before marriage and truly I don’t understand but I respect my mom like Lucas did except my mom is still alive.

Today I look at Dean and he looks hot as usual but he also looks sad. “Dean you can tell me anything whats wrong” He looks back at me eyes troubled. “You’ve been crying I bet you’ve been playing mother 3” he laghed unconvincingly.

“Trey its Sammy Ive seen him on the news” I gasped. Sam has been gone for years and suddenly he surfaces? I am excited but also nervose. I hope dean will still like me after he reunites with Sam. “Ok where is he lets go get him”

“Its not that simple sadly” I can see the sorrow in his face. He is so shameful. I thought of Lucas and Claus and was more determined than ever to reunite the estranged borthers. What could be keeping them apart?

“He is youre brother I am sure it cannot be too hard to go talk to him” I hoped I was true.

“Trey…” He sounded salmon. “Last night… Last night Sammy was seen kidnapping three children”


	2. AN OLD FRIEND

Dean was sitting by my table head down. I felt like I had just been sucker blasted by PK Love omega. My head was spinning – how could Sam do that? I shed a tear. I bet this is how Lucas felt when his mom pushed him in to the river as she was killed by the mighty mecha-drago. Betrayed. Confusion. Wet.

I flipped on the news and sure enough it was not fake news like my facebook. Down by a beach not to far away three weary children were getting off a raft, two girls and one boy. Suddenly a figure that was unmistakably Sammy zooms out of nowhere and ties them up threw them in his car and drives away. This was all caught on camera late last night. _A car._

Without hestition I knew what was needed. I quickly call up my hacker friend Kaitlin from high school.

“Trey I told you never to call me again you know what you did.” She was angery. She would need some convincing.

“I know but this is really important you have to understand”

“Ok fine just this once but then I will stop helping” She grumped. I sent her a picture of the plates I hope the police are not doing the same thing. Dean deserves to find Sam first.

“Can you track this plate thank you!” I said. Always use manners it helps us not make enemies is what my mom taught me. After five long minutes she send me back an adress. Kaitlin that bich kept me waiting forever, she doesn’t realize what is at stake here. Without delay I got up.

“I don’t want to rope you in to this but also if you want to come that’s cool too” Dean said bashfully and I like that he cares. I just nod my head and he knows we go together. Besides, he is good at fighting, and I am resourcefull. Unfortunately, it seems we need these traits soon because right as I open my door four men in suits are waiting and I don’t like to asume but they don’t look like they want to be my friends.


	3. KIDNAPPED

Violet was scared. She did not know where she was she just knew her and her siblings had just made it back to land. It had been so long surely she was hoping for a warmer welcome but she has had worse. The Baudelaire name must be cursed she thought. She looked at Klaus, reading wouldn’t get them out of this. Sunny was asleep so she couldn’t chew through the ropes and for once the Baudelaires were truly helpless. This was the most despair Violet had ever felt.

Suddenly a door opens and light hit her small face. She squinted hard trying to look at the tall tall man in front of her. Sam. “Violet, I hear you like to build things I need you.” He seemed too nice to have kidnapped her. However she still looks at him quisically and retorts “Why would I help the man that stole my siblings?”

“Ok I thought you might be this way I didn’t want it to come to this.” But he smiled as he pulled the knife from behind his back like he did wanted it to come to this. Great. A kidnapper and a liar what luck! Violet thought.

“Fine” She relucted. “But only if you let us go afterwards”. However she had differing plans. Fight fire with fire. That’s what she did with the Hotel Denouement and she got her own island from that decision. Maybe now she would get her freedom.

“Good choice” Sam gigled and he unbuckled her chains. She imediately tackled him to the ground.

“What are you on your period!” Sam screamed. He threw her off. She soared threw the air and collided with a CRUNCH against the wall. She was losing consciousness fast. He tied her back up and tucked a blueprint in her pocket. His face was spinning fuzzy. The world was whirling so fast. The last she saw was Sams evil face and his words faded to nothing. “Silly girlie. Study this, build me what I want and you will be free.” Fear.


	4. FREE FALLING

I quick dodged as man 1 shot a bullet straight past my face. “Bad idea sucker” I said using my speedy reflexes to hit him in the throat. “Dean! Help!” I yell but he is already here tackling man 2 to the ground. Man 3 and 4 surround me but I am not afraid until they pull out knives and then I am still only a little afraid. They run at me but thinking fast I backflip away and they run in to each other and stab each other directly in their hearts. Too easy I thought.

Suddenly I see man 1 sneaking up on Dean still fighting man 2. I fast run into the bathroom and then grab a plunger and run so fast I tackle man 1 and we both go flying off the balcony. I can normally survive a big fall but I live on the 25th storie so Im very high up.

As we fall I ask “Who sent you?”. He does not seem to want to chat right now. I reach into his pocket and pull out all his papers and phone and he gets angry. He tries to hit but I air dodge and the ground is close. Seizng my chance I jump off of him and pluck my plunger onto the wall and it works perfect - I am stopped a mere storie above the ground. “I told you I was resourcefull” I smirk as man 1 fell to his doom.

On the ground now I look at his most recent messages and wow. I gasp. A number I reckognize. Kaitlin’s telephone is the first number! I hurry looking through all the papers and one note stands out above all. I have to tell Dean what I have seen.

Skipping the elevator I run up the stairs and get to my apartment and find it empty. There is a not on the table.

“Dear Trey, I do not want to engender you any more than has already happened I am going to that adress alone and that is final. Also I killed man 2 so don’t worry and when I get back we will play a 50 turn Mario Party game I promise. ~Dean”

I could feel my feet in my stomack. The world got darker. I look at the crumpled note in my hand one more time. It’s the same adress Kaitlin gave me, but next to it is a four letter word in all caps that striked fear in my heart: **T R A P**


	5. REVELATION

On the cold floor, I shook. Dean will be dead as Hinawa. I knew it. I saw me sitting next to a bed of sunflowers but his grave probably wont have sunflowers because that is not his style. I was Flint, lazing around my home while my Hinawa is eaten up by dragnos. Dean is going to walk into the trap and die.  I sob.

But suddenly I had a revelation. Dean was not dead… not yet. There was probably some time. I would not give up on my loved ones as easily as that old bastard dad Flint. Yeah maybe he could kill a Drago but could he protect his wife or control his kids obviously not. But I am no Flint. I will not give up like him. I am Lucas. I will fight for the people and the wordle I love. 


	6. ELECTRIC EVIL

It was almost nighttime and the twilight blazed on the horizon. I was here – the trap. I did not see dean near and that worried me I hoped he was still ok. The building was old and abadoned, I snuck around back staying in shadows and ripped a board off a window and peeked inside. Woah.

The whole home was hollowed out it was just a frame built over a giant pit of electrical wires! They were buzzing and buzzing with energy, one touch for sure will kill. If I had walked through the front door I would have fallen strait in. It was one of the best traps I have ever seen I had to admit. But where was dean? Releif washes over my body as I cant see his body in the pit, but maybe I am looking in the wrong place so I look up. Woah.

There is a big hole in the roof. I see Dean and there is a woman in a high tech suit shocking him. Kaitlin.

“Tell me where he is this is the last time I will ask you” she does not sound happy. He stays silent. “Ok I warned you I hate to kill you because you are hot though” she begins to push him towards the edge. Thinking fast I emerge “Here I am you witch don’t jurt him”. She stops and smiles at me but I cannot read her emotion.

“Just in time Trey I cant wait to fry your circuits, too bad you did not fall for my trap like youre stupid boyfriend”. She jumped down. Her mech suit is really cool but the way she is acting is not. “This is the worlds strongest computer you don’t stand a chance.” I gulped.

She swung a punch but I flip out of the way and grab a rock. I throw it very hard but it bounces right off the metal damn this thing impenetrable. She swipes me and I fly beside the pit – that was close. I pick up the board and swing at her face but she swats it away like a small fly. Kaitlin looks like she is just having fun, not even sweating. She tries to stomp me but I roll out of the way before I become a pancake. I take out my phone fast and dial her number. I hope this distraction works.

I hear ringing in her pocket and she is trying to reach it but cant because she has a computer suit on! Bingo, should have got blue tooth bitch I laughed. I quickly climb a tree and body slam her while she is distracted. I am pulling at the pieces of metal but they wont even budge. Must be super glued damn this woman thinks ahead. Before I can get a chance to punch her I feel a shock run through my body and I fall to the ground. She grabs me choking me and jumps onto the roof.

Wheezing I ask “Kaitlin why are you doing this”? But I have my suspicions. She stares into my soul it hurts or maybe I am just losing oxygen. She lifts her free hand and puts it on my head. It hums with electricity.

“Why don’t we blast to the past and find out Trey” A jolt then darkness.


	7. UNWANTED MEMORIES

I was suddenly back in a elementary school auditorium. It was December 20th and I was in the Krazy Kids Kristmas Spelling Bee Champonships, nerves were high and sweat but there is one chick who looks sweatier than everyone – Kaitlin. Rumors said that her parents made her read three dictionaries to prepare she is a major threat to all of us. We are kind of friends but she is sort of weird an all my other friends always want to hang out so I don’t see her that much but I like her from a distance.

The bee starts and Kaitlin is killing it. She dosnt even have to ask for the words in a sentence she just knows and we are impressed a lot. She is spelling all the hard words that the grumpy woman is making us spell like “unfaithful” “divorce” and “augmentation”. Before we know it there are only five of us left and Kaitlin and we all feel hopeless. Kaitlin is up and the word she is given is computer.

She is shaking this is hard. “C-O-M-P-U-T-…” She stops and is so sweating. She cannot remember the next letter looking around she makes eye contact with me. I see all my real friends look at me and I know what they want me to do and it feels wrong but I do it anyways.

I look at Kaitlin and did it. I mouth the letter O.

“C-O-M-P-U-T-O-…” The buzzer rings she spelled it wrong. Kaitlin looks over at me not angery but broken and takes a few steps back and run off the stage. Most of the audience was cheering and my friends all threw me in the air in victory although I did not win that day I was a hero to everyone… exept Kaitlin.

The world materializes and Kaitlin is still choking me but thankfully I am back in my 20’s, I was scared I would have to grow up twice and my mom will make me send out college applications again. “You ruined my life my parents put me up for adoption the next day I trusted you” she cried. “I have spent my whole life since that moment studying computers. First I learned how to spell it then write the word backwards and forwards but soon that wasn’t enough I needed more. I went and buy my first computer soon after and then I hacked them and built them and now I know everything there is to know about computers and you want to know why” she had crazy in her eye but I felt for her. “So I can get revenge on you Trey!”

Wow so since the brain is just like a computer that is probably how she knows how to use electricity to control my memories. I hope she can not control minds too.

“Kaitlin I am sorry I did not mean to hurt you it hurt me to”. That was the day I decided to be gay because I realized I never could bear to hurt another girl like I did Kaitlin and guys are tougher than girls.

“I dont care I have waited to long to ctrl alt delete you trey goodbye” she raised me and through me into dean and we both soared through the hole in the roof. Falling time slowed and I forgot to bring my plunger this time. I braced for zapping. But it never happened. Instead I felt cold floor I thought maybe I died instantly but I look around and dean is lied beside me. I look up and there is a tall man and two girls standing beside him. “Hello chaps I have been watching you fight, I think you could help me out” I am still having confusion and I don’t know what to say.

“Oh silly me I forgot to introduce myself.” He said. “Im the Doctor, welcome to the tardis”


	8. STORM THE FORT

Wow I could not believe this was real, and the two girls were his favorite companions Rose and Clara. “Ive had something stole from me that I would very much like, nay need to get back” he told me. He saved me and dean from a shocking fate so the least we could do is help him out so we nod yes. “Perfect we will arrive shortly just be ready to fight kill if you need to” he says ernestly. He hands me a pistol and dean a shotgun. I can tell this must be a big deal and i am afraid to ask what is stolen.

The tardis shakes violently just like it does on the tv show all the time, but I know that means that we have just landed. “Were here. Rose and Clara will retrieve the object you boys stay with me.” He pulled out a energy pistol. Roase and Clara both have big machetes and they look hot if im being honest sometimes I wish I did not choose to be gay and plus im pretty sure they were hitting on me. “Ok lets go” the doctor says and the doors open.

Gunshots. Flamethrowers. Smoke. Choas. The tardis was already surrounded but we were prepared. Rose dove into the mass of cronies and sliced all theyre ankels with her machete. The doctor was strategically shooting and dean was blasting away. It felt wrong to kill but the doctor did save me after all so I pulled the trigger and hit a guy in the face. Dang that felt good after losing to Kaitlin so bad this was a nice change of pace.

Finally we clear the room and we are all running down a long hallway it seems we are in some sort of bunker. Dean is fidgety looking around like he recognizes the place. The doctor and his girls is ahead of us and suddenly a bunch of spikes shoot up from the floor and we are split. “Darn it im tired of all these traps!” I am frustrated.

“Its ok you guys can take the air vents to get around I will go ahead good luck.” He said. So dean and I climb into the air vents and are crawling when we here a door bust down. We can see into the room it is the doctor. “Cheerio mate give me what is mine and their will be no bloody harm” the doctor said but we can not see who he is talking to. We hear footsteps. My heart is racing who are we up against? Dean does not seem comfortable I feel like he is hiding something from me. Then the man steps into view – it is Sam.


	9. AN UNEXPECTED REUNION

“Ah doctor I have been expecting you” Sam said smugly. “You want this stupid old paper back sure I do not need it anymore” He took out a scroll and threw it at the doctors feet. It unraveled and revealed to be the blueprints for a tardis!

Rose and Martha unsheathed their matches. The doctor looked offended “What do you mean you don’t need it anymore Sam what have you bloody done you wanker” Sam just gestured to the corner of the room. Our eyes followed and sure enough a girl with a small face was standing next to a perfect replica of the tardis. Me and dean both gasped on accident and Sam looked straight at us.

“Oh doctor I didn’t expect you to bring more friends” he said and he snapped his fingers and the air vent split open and me and dean tumbled out. Dean looked at sam and sam looked at dean – sam did not expect this. I could here the Love Theme playing because sam he looked sad for a moment but then evil glazed over his face again.

“Sammy… Sammy how did you do that?” dean asked he was scared. Sam was not supposed to have psychic powers ony monsters had that.

“Well dean my brother” He left a pause to hear the doctor and his companions to gasp in surprise it was a coicidence I have to say really. “I have develope a new power.” He could tell dean was still confused and sad. “I am so board hunting monsters dean. You and dad and mom always loved it you were theyre favorite but me? I want to hunt people! But to do so I need to be considered a monster and I need more power for that. But I have taken all power I can from earth”

The whole room gasp in surprise. “I have heard tale of good power somewhere else and It will be mine and there is nothing you can do! Violet has pre-set the cordinates for me, as soon as I walk in to the tardis 2 I will be taken their.”

He snaps again and we are surounded by fire and the whole room begin to shake violently, but this time it is not the tardis landing it is an evil mans power. “Violet thank you for your service you are free to go” he laghs and he psychically flings her almost into the fire but dean catches her. I am sort of starting to think Sam is already a monster. Sam begins walking to the tardis 2 but dean charges and takles him to the ground.

The fire closes in and we are running out of options fast I am panicking getting claustruphobic. I look left. Doctors leg has been crunched by falling rock he is swearing in british. Ouch. I look right and rose and small face violet are hugging afraid. I look straight ahead and dean kicks sam away and is standing in front of the tradis. I look up and the big rock is beginning to fall and we will all die very soon. I know what I must to. I stretch my arms out far and grab everyone and push them in front of me and then dash forward hard.

We crash and all of us but sam of course plunge into the tardis 2.


	10. NOWHERE

Someone is dragging me my head hurts. I open my eyes and everyone are sprawled on the ground and Violet is pulling me away from flames. Dean looks tired and sad and Clara is amputating the doctors leg using a strange bandana as a ternicut but overall I think we are in good spirits. Where are we?

Violet she pats my head and asks if Im ok I might be attracted to her but her face is way too small.

“I was going to trick Sam - I set the tardis to self destruct after one trip so now were stuck. We are 200 years in the past. We are nowhere.” She smirks. Nowhere. I think that is impossible clearly we are somewhere but then she finishes her sentence “the Nowhere islands”. and I cant believe my ears.

Sure enough I look up and I see Snowcap Mountain and Mt. Oriander far in the distance and beside me is a spout spewing pruple fumes… it was where one of the needles used to be! I walk over and try to taste some gas but its kind of bad like my moms meatloaf but instead of raw onions I taste raw power of the dragnon. Then I put it together. Sam wants to wake the dark dragon and use its power as his own!

“I think we are on Tanetane Island” Violet says. Questions bombed my brain. How far in the story are we because the needle here is pulled and that is pretty close to the end unless lucas is pulling the needles out of order and that’s really hard? But then again Lucas is tough so I would not doubt it for a second.

Anxious to meet my heros we decide to go to the main land. I find a vigor stick and when I pick it up I swear I can hit 50 x harder than normal. We find Mixolydias shell and step inside I am ready to meet my first Mother 3 character Ocho but he is not there, only dead butterflies. Hm must be beachcombing so we move on. Oh well. We sneak through the forest because we are definitely not strong enough to fight the titanys and monkalruses that are stomping around on the main path. I think I see one wearing some shining gloves. Lucas and his friends must be so tough. We avoid the mud pit and finally hacking our way through the forest and I hear a rustle above my head but look up and just see trees. There is a horrible smell and it is the mushrooms. We are at the beach!

On the horizon is cerulean beach but mostly my vision is blocked by three purple statues. They strike a incredible pose. “Halt” they say. “Our needle was stolen now we have moved our defences further to stop anyone from getting on this island ever again you are trespassing.” I want to pee my pants they are so much bigger and scarier than I could have imagine.

 “B…b…but Barier trio we are trying to leave the isl…” My voice is cut off by a shrill new sqeeling voice.

“Trio?... barrier TRIO?!” Ocho jumps down from blending in with a tree and changes his color to match the statues. Uh oh. It looks like the Barrier Quadro is getting ready to attack.  


	11. BARRIER QUADRO QUARREL

Ocho reaches out a buff tentacle (I think he has been working out its kind of hot) and grappled my vigor stick. I struggle but he sprays me with ink and my hands slip– now he can hit 50 x stronger. This is really not good. He slaps me in the gut and I am airborne and get stuck hanging in a tree. Rose and Clara pull out their machetes Dean grabs his shotgun and violet ties her hair back. Looks like we are all ready for battle and I can feel the rhythm.

Barrier man starts off throwing PK Fire. They do not even bother using Defense Up because they can tell how weak we are. It only hits the doctor and he says something in british I cant understand. Dean is shooting at Ocho but the bullets are bouncing right off his skin and Ocho is laughing as he wraps a tentacle around dean and then swallows him hole. I am filled with emotion but Ocho just burps real loud then reaches for Rose but she slice his tentacle and he lets out a big octopus warble. Meanwile Clara is trying to fend off the waves and waves of psi but clearly this battle is not turn based like the games led me to believe. We are losing bad.

I am doing my best to get down “Help me!” I scream but Violet is just picking mushrooms like a idiot girl would. But I see she is hiding them in her pocket what is she saving for a snack she better share.

“You hoo Mr. squid don’t eat me” she said. Ocho snapped her up “Bicht ok im an octopus” He opened his squid mouth wide and violet yell “eat shit oc-HO” and threw all the mushrooms in and ocho started gagging and going ape shit. He launches her into me and we both fell out of the tree and we look up and ocho is flinging up sand everywhere I have to shield my eyes damn. Barrier dude uses PK Thunder Omega but there is so much sand he cannot see and hits Ocho all for times its critical damage. Ocho screeches and in a final moment of rage he slams all his tentacle down on barrier trio. Everyone goes flying back from force and ocho fall to the ground dead.

The dust is settleing and we all think it is over but then as it is cleared we see one final thing. Barrier Quadro is concentrating. Slowly they get up and strike a spectacular pose. The sky gets dark and I know what is coming… PK STARSTORM!

The ground is trembling and barrier quadro is pulling all their strength I look up and big flames of star are hurling fast. I just want to hold dean one last time before I die. But that’s it I grab Roses machette and slice open Ocho’s body. “Everybody inside its our only chance” I say. I think about the bullets bouncing off so hope it works for stars to. We all climb in but Clara trips and does not make it “Oy bloody ‘ell!” she screams. Ochos corpse it smell like a Waffle House urinal but at least we might survive the falling stars.

I hear a thud thud as ocho is pelted with stars it is like the apacolypse is happening outside but we all hold hands and I even cut open ochos stomach and find dean he is ok and we hold hands. After a minute everything goes quiet and I step out. Smoking craters are everywhere but the barrier quadro is gone! I think we one! Ocho is sizziling and I know it is weird but he is an octopus after all and my tummy is growling. “Calamari anyone?” we all laugh and dig in to our victory feast.


	12. THE MYSTERIOUS BOY

We finish chomping our snack and look over at Clara she is just smoldering ash now. “Oy bloody ‘ell!” the doctor does her annoying voice and we all laugh. I think I like the Nowhere Islands. We decide to go to cerulean beach but not walk underwater because we cannot breath their and I don’t want to kiss the gross fish. Instead we grab some trees that were knocked down from PK starstorm to make a log raft and set sail.

On the way over I think I see master Eddy try to genrate whirlpools but then he smells ocho and he is afraid so he runs. One time an oxygen machine even come up and try to kiss me and I am gay but I am not THAT gay that is so gross.

The raft bump up against the shore I am ready to meet my heroe and I am the first one off “Lucas!” I yelled. “Boney Kumatora Duster!” We are now all walking and shouting theyre names but the beach is completely deserted something does not feel right.

I reach Tazmily first but instead of a cute village there is barb wire and fences it looks like Nazi Gremany- all the townsfolk are toiling away shoveling dirt. There is a pigmask man talking to one of his comrades: “Man I really wish porky had not used up all the clay. Clay men were way better than dirt men but oh well” I overhear him say to his buddy. Dean comes up begind me and does not see them “Lucas where are you?” He shouted so loud. The pigmask is looking over very fast hearing lucas’s name but even faster a figure knocks Dean and I behind some bushes.

“Are you trying to get killed” the figure whisper madly, it is a boy maybe in his 20’s too but his face is covered so I cannot know who it is. He peeks up and three pigmasks are running over. “If you don’t want to be pork chips follow me” he say serious its kind of hot. We run but the pig mask are right on are tail shooting powerful psi and there is nothing we can do but dodge. Suddenly a green flash hops in front of me and I slip on it darn it. “Would you like to SAVE” is says but I crunch the frog under my foot “Basterd this is not Undertale”. That move cost me big time when a pig mask grab my arm but I think it was worth it.

 “Your right your not in undertale your are in hell now” he tells me and paralyzes me with psi. My friends run away as the pigmask carries me to-wards Tazmily Village.


	13. CELL MATES

In Tazmily all the villagers are looking eyes hollow. The mayor is evil and is whipping people. He whip his own son Ollie “Ow dad im your son please” but the mayor scoffs and replie “Your not my son youre my BITCH now hehehehehe!” and whip him harder. We go through the graveyard and zombies try to get me but the pigmask wipes them away with such powerful psi who is this? I see a path to Hinawas grave blocked by the hugest fence guarded by more pigmask but why? Nothing makes sense.

We pull into osoho castle and they throw me in the basement that is now a dungeon. It smell like 10000 stinky ghost but I realize it is just the rotton old man here with me.

“Hope you like nut bread. 30 HP a day really fills you up” he is giggling I am a little unnerved.

I mean I do like nuts of course but I have no use of staying in a cell with a gross old guy. “I will get out don’t worry.” I say.

“Out? “Of here? What I would not give to see the outside of this damn dungeon again” He siged. “To see.. to see…” He is hesitant to say. Serious now and I saw a tear come to his eye he chokes. “To see Kumatora’s sweet ass one more time” I could tell it was hard for him but he was keeping it together. He was a man who has lost much.

“Old man Wess?!” I say.

“Damn, no one has called me that in ages. Who are you kid?”

“Im Trey, Im from 200 years in the future. I have played mother 3 a game based off the narrative of the Nowhere Islands! I know everything. Hinawa. Fassad. The egg. The needles. Lucas pulled the final needle. But none of that is adding up now.” Wess starts laughed really hard now.

“Kid kid kid of course it isnt. Yeah all that happened… but it was all 10 years ago.”

 Ten years ago? Is this the world the dark dragnon remade? Plus 10 years that would make lucas in his 20’s too and I think I know who the mysterious boy who saved my friends is and smile. I know they are safe.

“Lucas. Lucas he pulled the 7th needle. The sky fell the ground shook. The dragon emerged. The world was supposed to be remade. But the world was only reset not remade. We all woke up in Tazmily exactly the way it was before we left for New Pork city. All of us except Lucas and his friends anyway. Kumatora. Boney. Duster. Even Claus and Flint. Not a trace. And worse even worse that’s when _they_ came and tazmily went to hell.” He shudder.

“They who is they, the pigmask? Porky??” I am so close to answers. What kind of person beside porky would do this to a town? But porky is in the Absolutely Safe Capsule and there is no way in hell he is getting out of that thankfully so I am out of ideas.

But Wess looks panick now and yells “THEM!” and points there is a pigmask behind me. Wess pulled out a thunder bomb and chucks it at the pig mask so he is blasted away but his pistol falls off and I grab it. I shoot the lock and the door falls down I blow on the pistol like the do in the movies.

Me and Wess have been in here way too long. My hand reach down and clasp his soggy fingers. “Wess” I say and pull him up “it is your lucky day lets blow this dump.”


	14. OSOHO ESCAPE

Me and Wess sneak up the stairwell but it doesn’t matter because the pigmask is run up behind us already. I face kick him and two more pigmask cut us off from going out the front door so we run upstairs. Stinky ghosts and knight armor and paintings are all chasing us everything in the castle is wanting us dead. Wess is throwing socks but they dont usualyl work and we come to the room that overlooks the courtyard. I can see where the needle used to be.

“Wow I forgot what sunlight looks like thank you trey” Wess says. I feel something warm in my heart.

“No problem but we have bigger pigs to fry right now wess.”

Three pig masks come from behind us. Three more come from upstairs we are trapped. We have no choice me and wess we jump for it.

Wess hits the ground first thankfully because he breaks my fall but now he is unconcious. I pick him up and start off into the secret passage to Aeolias house but as soon as I am at it one final pig mask appears blocking me. I stumble back dropping Wess and other pigmasks surround me.

“Silly boy did you think you could escape that easy” One said

“I think he did that stupid boy” another chimmed in they had me encircled psi flashing dangerous from their fingers.

“Stay back!” I warn. “If you hurt me hell come for you. Lucas he saves me once already!” I know he is coming he would not abandon me. At his name they all stop moving.

“L…L… lucas???” Good they are scared. “That’s right he will use psi kick your butt omega and my boyfriend will help too”

They stop shaking and start laughing why is everyone always laugh at me?.

“Human Lucas has been dead for 10 years!” They are in hysterics but I know in truth. Laughter it is coping maknisms I learned about in Ms. Dessies psychology class in high school.

“No wess said nobody knows where Lucas went and now he is alive”

“You are a fool to believe in legend of such a bad boy” They are lying its obvious.

I spit on the closer pigmask. Who do they think they are? This is mother 3 sacreligion and blasphemy. “You are a fool becuase he will kill you” One kicks me down swift and hold his boot on my thumping chest.

“The only won who will die today is you” Theyre breath smell like rose hip tea and not pork rind like I really expect.

I grab his pork mask and rip it off hard. Or should I say her pork mask. Or should I say its pork mask! I do not want to believe it. Its Ionia, make up and all. Another one takes there mask off. Lydia. Then Phrygia. Doria. Aeolia. Mixolydia. One by one their masks fell to the ground. The final pork revealed her face. Its Locria. She walks up to me "Nwehehehehehe, you are a fool to believe in Lucas be cause the dark dargon kill the evil boy when he pulled my neelde. We saw it happen. And now it is time for you to join him". All seven magypsies charge up psi and I know resistance is fertile.


	15. THE POWER OF THE GRAVE

As magypsie were about to blast me to pieces they stop. Whew. A panick miasma fills the air.

“Did you feel that guys” Locria she looks actualy scared.

All the other magypsie stop and close their eyes “Oh!” “OOOOF yep” “Oh no!” “That’s not good” they all start chirping like an annoying bird. They run off anime style and run funny cause they are girls in the same direction. Ionia graps my shirt and drag me along. I think Wess is actually ded how sad.

“Ionia whas up I thouht magypsies were the good guys exept locria of course”

“Well you see we did like humans because they never bother us before, but then lucas shows up and ruins everything by pulls our needles. Our ancestrors made disapearing into nothing sound good but you know what it BORING AS HELL! Theres nothing there! It sucks and it was all thanks to lucas and his stupid robot brother claus. But now we a second chance at life and were doing it right. Enslaving humans is so much more fun than not existing plus we need to keep an eye on people”

So that makes more sense, I guess if I were a timeless magypsy I would get kind of bored to. But bored enough to want to hurt people? No. Way.

I notced we were running through the graveyard but the gate is knocked over leading to hinawa graves. A we get closer and closer I see a bed of sunflowers shining brighter than the rest growing right on hinawas grave.

“Everyone scout out the area someone is close” Locria said. Ionia is holding me tight, I elbo her in the ribs and she lets go.

“Eveyone get that rascal don’t let him get near the…”

But I am quick I am at the sunflowers. A gentle hum. Briht lights. I brush aside the layer of sunflowers and behold I see a sight I thought I would  never see.

Sticking out of hinawas grave is the 8th needle that seal away the dark dragon, and standing behind it is Sammy.

Dark circles under his eyes, his voice is deeper now than normal so he is growing strong its not hard to tell. “Heya Trey, fancy meeting you here. Im glad you can witnes me consum the dark dragons power. Thanks for all the help” He winks, even though he is so evil he looks like dean its kind of hot.

Sam grasp the needle firmly and pulls up with a mighty tug. All the magypsy scream in unison. I am blinded and hurt by an enourmos screeching noise, so I close my eyes tight and cover my ears. A shockwave blasts all of us back. Is this the end?


	16. THREE SIDES TO EVERY STORY

It felt likeI had been out for maybe five days maybe more or less which is why it has been so long but I think it was really only like a minute before the loud stuff stopped and I could see again.Laying next to me was Ionia she did not look to be in good shape from the shockwave. Sam was lie on the ground but his hands were all crisped up and the 8th needle was still firmly locked in hinawa grave. “Geez fricking darnit that hurt like a butt” he said. “How on earth am I supposed to get this dark dragons power if I cant pull the needle??” He is frustrated and yells at the tardis. “KAITLIN! My love, come out here and help me take care of these gross crossdressers and this gay kid”

“Of course babe omw” she walks out in her evil mech suit. It cackled with electic much like she cackled as she come into view I was not sure which was scarier. Sam had taken the doctors tardis we left at the Winchesters bunker and had picked up his girlfriend who is apparently kaitlin it seemed like an odd couple to me. You know those people who you look at and you can tell they are only together because the are lonely like Mr. Grant my 6th grade science teacher and the cafeteria lady who would put tiny hairs in my mashed potatoes but I would never know until I ate them. That is what kaitlin and Sammy reminded me of. Me and dean are more in love I am sure of it. She winks at me "We met at computer school"

Kaitlin starts blasting the magypsies and sam pulls out his demon knoife and starts swinging away it is a all out battle royale. I think mixolydia gets her eye stabbed out and maybe Aeolia gets half her pink hair electricuted. I am huddling behind the sunflowers praying this will all be over soon when a hand touches my shoulder. “Trey, shhh lets get out of here! Im here to rescue you!” I look over it is the cute boy in his 20s its lucas!

“Lucas! Are my friends ok? How did you get here?”

“Lucas…?” He looks puzzled and takes off his face cover. Oh. Its really Fuel, but all grown up! And hot. Very very hot. I hope he is gay too if dean breaks up with me maybe he will want to go on a date.

Locria looks over. “Its that miscreant Fuel! Don’t let him get away he causes more trouble than my hormone pills! Just cause hes hot doesnt mean we will take it easy!”

“Don’t worry, I brought back up. Lucas tought me this one way back” Fuel says and winks at me. He wisteled and two dragos came out from the bushes. Locria looked as if he might pee himself.

“Haha oldest trick in the hat” Locria started charging up some deadly psi and launched it right at the drago. “Son of a titany” Locria screeches be cause the psi did nothing and the drago still reached down and chomped his face, picking him up and tossing him like a rag doll into the distance again. Me and fuel highfived and he hopped on a drago. Looking around I see Ionia hit hard by kaitlin and Sam is about to stab her through the heart. I uppercut sam and he falls back into Kaitlin in a gross couple heap.

“Sweetie! Thank you but why…” I pick up a stick and whack Ionia across the face and pink blood flies allwhere. She is unconscious, stupid girl. I grab her and wink at fuel.

 “Leverage” I say. I hop on a drago. “Sayanora bithces!” I yell and PK thunder flys by my face. I think sam was going to come after me but he sees the size of my drago and is intimidated. Scowling he grabs Phrygia isntead and is drag her as he and kaitlin retreat into the tardis. The remaining magypsies try to attack but our dragos are to fast and the tardis is dissappeared. The fight is over.


	17. INTERROGATION STATION

Me and fuel ride up to a raggedy old building - the chimera lab!. We park our dragos outside and I toss ionia onto the ground. “Your friends are inside along with my associate dr andotus. Those damn magypsies have terrored tazmily ever since things got reset. Weve been trying to kill them but theyre too strong. Now that we captured one maybe we can finally get some intel on how to rid the world of these freaky bastards. Good thinking trey.”

“That’s ms freaky bastard to you” Ionia looked up and spat in his face.

“Oh I would play nice if I were you” Dr. Andotus swaggered up to our dragos.

“Hm you cant hurt me old man, what could you possibly do?...”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ionia looked panicked, andotus had dropped her into a room with the ultimate chimera. We were all watching from the other side of the glass wall – Me and dean and Fuel, Rose looking hot holding her machete Violet with her tiny eyes the Doctor and Dr Andotus-. I was holding deans hand.

“Ionia, tell us how to kill magypsies and we will turn it off its easy” Andotus scoffed

“Never!” And the chimera lunged. she tried to hit it with psi but it champed her arm off instead.

“Blimey mate that’s for my leg you wazzock” The Doctor shouted

“Do none of you have a heart!” Ionia screamed. “Im just a helpless woman here!”

“Crossdresser I dont even love my own son mostly because I think he was gay but I still do love watching you suffer!” Andotus yelled. I felt nervous because andotus had not seen me and dean holding hands which was probably a good thing. Ionia ran to the other side of the room but the chimera leaped in her way. “Aieeee” It jusmp on her and roars now she is the ultimate snack for the ultimate chimera. “Ok ok ill talk!” The chimera opens its mouth but andotus powers it down with his remote controller and it fell on top of her.

“Spill”

Through tears Ionia began “We magypsies, we are tied to the power of the dragon. The only way we truly die is if our needle is pulled. But it doesn’t matter because none of you have the power to pull it!” She giggled. “And another one of those brats with PK Love wont show up for surely a few more millennia! And now that we are guarding the last of the humans, when he does show we will immediately kill him. Its foolproof planning! It absolutely fabulous strategy! And none of you cant stop us! Nwehehehehe!” She adopted Locrias laugh, uh oh not a good sign.

“Ionia you are a sick bastard, but something does not add up. Lucas pull your needle but here you are” I say.

“Oh did he now? I guess youre little hero sucks more than you know” She giggles but I am mad. Lucas does not make mistakes. I grab the controller and flip it on and the Ultimate chimera whirrs back to life. Ionia seeing what happen looks at me with fire in her eye and said “Ill see you in hell” She shoot one huge blast of psi as the chimera chomp her in half. Psi collided with the glass barrier and instantly shattered in into bilions of tiny small pieces and we all cover our eyes because eye cuts hurt. When we look up we see The Ultimate Chimera is standing over us. Magypsie blood is dripping from its big scary teath and we are next on the menu.


	18. SACRIFICE

Thinking quick I try to flip the chimera switch to off but the chimera was faster and whipped the controler out of my hands and ate it.

“Don’t worry I planned ahead for this” Andotus said. “I packed a backpack full of bufferizers so we can all buff up. With the seven of us buffed up together it should be no fight at all!” He pulled out his backpack but it slipped from his hands and all seven bufferizers flew into the air. They landed below the ultimate chimera and burst, dousing the red beast in a sunami of orange spray and he relished in it. He began roaring loudly and expanding at a big big rate.

“Everyone out!” Fuel screamed but me dean and violet were already gone way before. We could hear it smashing through walls from growing so fast and all seven of us ran outside. The chimera lab exploded and standing in its place was now the Very Ultimate Chimera probably the size of the empire porky building if I had to guess. It roared and violet grabbed my hand. I was scared to, but I realize I cannot let this small girl down like I did kaitlin else she tries to kill me in the future too.

“We need to get to the chupichupyoi temple, to see if Ionia was lying about her needle being pulled” I say. It’s the only clue I have got. “But this very ultimate chimera stands in our way any plans guys”

“Ill stay back and distract it – you guys go.” Andotus sais.

“Us too.” Its rose she is quiet but brave and hot. She, the doctor and and andotus are all brave.

Fuel Violet Dean and me we start running towards the temples direction but the chimera stomps in front of us. Rose hack its leg but her machete shatters on its body. It roars at her and kicks her into rock – ouch.

“Oy you wonky nutter down here!” The doctor yells. It try to stomp on him but he rolls out of the way. Losing interest in the fish and chip snack that is the doctor it focus on the fun size food - us four. We try to slip under but it stomp and Dean is almost crushed. I pull him out of the foot range last second. Fuel tries to flip on top but the tail whacks him down. It chomp a bit of violets hair clean off. She does not even have time to tie up her ribbon, but I think she does not have an idea. There is nothing we can do because it is too strong and to quick for all four of us together. But thats it! I figured a way to get around it.

“Guys we have to split up, it can only focus on one at a time. You might die but remember you will die a hero!”

We nod and split up, running towards the beast. It is stomping and roaring we are dodging dust is flying I am running with all my might when the tail whaps me and I fly into the ground. I stand up and I see Dean and Fuel and Violet all made it to the other side safe but the chimera is towering over me looking hungry. I guess it is time for me to die a hero.

It leans down and sniffs me and takes a greedy lick it is playing with its food. It opens its mouth wide, it is so dark inside. Moist breath. My heart races. Its face flies down mouth closing at lightning speed I hear dean shout my name. Suddenly I am pushed hard, I fall to the ground. I hear the chomp. And a scream. A scream from none other than Dr andotus. He had pushed me out of the way, took my place and he was bit in half by the very ultimate chimera. Dr. Andotus die a hero and now I live on as a coward. 


	19. CHUPICHUPYOI BOY

 I do not know what to think, all I remember is running fast again. Running away. Hearing roars as rose and the doctor fought the Very Ultimate Chimera. Dean grabbing me we were all booking and and I remember passing crag lizards and the argilla pass sign, a long cave but eventually there it was. The Chupichupyoi Temple. I was crying, a cry that was not caused from a bright light like psi flash but insted emotional trauma. Andotus sacrificed his life for me.

I must snap out of this so the sacrifice was not in vain. The spear in my face seemed to do the trick.

“HALT” a man in a hood said. “Turn back or die”. They pressed the point of spear hard against my throat.

“Make me!” I say. He are a magypsie trying to protect ionias needle, can I ever catch a break?. I elbow it in the face but I am blast back by a powerful pk thunder from another woman figure. I look around and the hood has flipped behind our whole group. Dean and Fuel try to hit him but smoke is everywhere, and then I feel all the strength fade from my body. Heat burns over all four of us and I am kicked hard. Another blast of lightning lands we are numb and helpless. I cant even see much less get a signle hit in, these magypsies are way stronger than the other ones. Before we know it the whole crew is lying in a pile nearly incapacitated. We cannot fight. The woman raise her hand up to the sky. She jump and slam her fist into the earth.

“PK GROOOOUND!” She yells and the whole plateau begin to shake violently. But on her way down her hood come off.

“Kuma…Kumatora stop!” The hooded man fell but is revealed and its Duster, but PK ground is starting to hurt him too.

“Oh sorry Duster, I forget that, Ill just finish em off with PK Starstorm” Kumatora says and the ground stop shaking but the sky gets dark.

Fuel with the last of his strength steps up. “Kumatora! Duster! Its me Fuel! Do you remember me?” The sky clears and Kumatora and Duster run in for a big hug.

“Fuel?! What are you doing? When did you get so hot? Who are these people?” Duster points to us lying on the ground dying.

“They are friends we are here to see ionias needle. More importantly, where have you guys been the past ten years and why does it look like you have not aged?”

Duster and Kumatora look at each other then back at fuel. They walk over and help me violet and dean up and kumatora heal us. Her hand linger extra long over me but I dont mind.

“Ionias needle was pulling by Lucas, Fuel. We know the magypsies are back but not how or why. Sorry we could not help but there is something way more important that we have been guarding in this temple. Something that if the magypsies got their hands on it would be game over. Ill explain as much as I can” Kumatora says. “Follow me”

We walk inside the temple the torches are lit and it is so mysterious. I feel a great power in this room. I see there is a altar at the top where Ionias needle used to sit and Boney is laying by the altar and begin to bark as we approach but Duster tell him it is ok.

As we get up high enough we gather around the altar and Kumatora levitates the top of it off and we all gasp. It is not an altar its a casket. And inside, perfectly preserve, is Lucas.


	20. SLEEPING POWERS

Kumatora cook us some grub up to eat after our fight. She said she thought we were magypsie spies and she is sorry. I watch her cook and damn was Wess right if Kumatora does not have the sweetest ass on this side of Argilla pass. She look back at me staring and I blush and she blush too. She brings me my plate and sits next to me, touches cuts on my head.

“Trey is it? Im so sorry I did not mean to be so tough I just have to protect Lucas” She heal my wound and her hands are soft. “Here have a rotton éclair it’s the least I can do”

“I… I have a boyfriend’ Nervous I grab deans hand. He lean over and whisper “Yeah but look at that ass” and we fist bump and laugh. Kumatora heard and giggles at us.

Finally Fuel adress the elephant bigger than the Very ultimate Chimera on all are minds “Kumatora, why do you have Lucas’s body?”

“Sit down,” She galnce cute again at me and blushes, “After lucas woke up the dragon the world was to be remade. We saw it begin. It was beautiful… until it stopped. Mid creation the Dark Dragon reared its tail and pierced lucas through the heart. He collapses and no psi or lifenoodle could save him. Then I blinked and all of us were in tazmily again. Me duster boney Flint and lucas and claus’s bodies were at the center of my village. Flint was devastated holding his two boys. But looking around everyone else was in tazmily too but all are unconscious. And then they came, the magypsies. We thought they were friendly, but we saw Locria guiding them. Telling them to hurt. To enslave. Teaching them to nwehehehe. Something was up for sure.”

Duster speaking in now. “The bodies of Lucas and Claus… Im sure you could feel it. The power they emnated. Ever time they pull the needle a small part of the dragon power gets put into them and they transfer a small part of their heart into the dragon. A eye for eye you could say. So the full power of the dragon rest in the boys. 4/7 in lucas and 3/7 in claus. We knew we could not let the magypsies get a hold of this power they would be too malevolent. So we did what we could. We took the bodies and ran. Me Kuma and Boney, we took Lucas. And Flint, he took claus.”

Kumatora took over again. “The magypsy think we are dead. The world think we are dead. But we are not dead and we guard the power that rests in Lucas from the magypsies. It is the power of Lucas, the Love for his family and friends, and the Dark Dragon power of the Earth itself combine. Anyone, who wills to take on this power of lucas or claus can but in the wrong hand will destroy the world. And further a 8th needle appears. I am worried to meet the 8th magypsie too, maybe they will be nicer than the others. And who knows, is there a 9th? 10th? 11th needle? However I recall the magypsies said this can happen though. Not expected but the dragon must have choose to go back to sleep to regenerate its power. Why he chooses to go back to bed I don’t know but maybe he is just lazy”

Duster finished, “This means that anyone who absorbs lucas or claus can pull the 8th needle and have the power of TWO dark dragons. That is why we must guard lucas.”

We could not believe any of it. Lucas holds the power of 4/7 of the dark dragon? 4/7 of the earth itself?

“Is that why you don’t age Kumatora?” I ask.

“Yes, the power that radiates from lucas is strong enough to preserve his body and ours from decay. In a sense, you could call us timeless magypsies guarding our friend and four needles all in one!” she say. I laughed, Kumatora is really funny and cute now that I look at her. 

“Do you know where claus is? My boyfriend Dean’s brother Sam is evil and is trying to pull the needle to get the dark dragon power. I think you have lucas covered but can Flint defend Claus from Sam?” I ask. Kumatora look into my eyes intensly and grab my hand. She is worried.

“I… I don’t know Trey. We don’t know where Flint took Claus but-“

“But I do.” A new voice. Alec was standing in the doorway of the temple not aged a single day. “The Mr. Saturns believe Claus is in danger and want help. Quickly, we need you at Saturn Valley!”


	21. AN OLD NEW FRIEND

Kaitlin doged a blast of purple lightning, kicking away the rock that tried attacking at her. “I know hes down here just keep looking!” Kaitlin had read the magypsies mind and found their ticket to pull the needle. It lie deep underground according to Phrygias mind.

“Kaitlin babe are you sure were in the right place” Sammy said. “Its so dark and I don’t want to fall…” BANG! Sammy hit his head hard against a round metal object and let out some fowl curses.

“Sammy honey you did it! You found it! You found Him!” Kaitlin run up. She rub her hands on the glass wiping away the dust to see inside. Unsurprised he was still there. Porky. She and Sam went into the tardis and warped it into the Absolutely Safe Capsule. Now Porky was inside the tardis, not the absolutely safe capsule. 

“I need the power to pull a needle and I hear you can help” Sam said.

Porky coughed a whole lot “Why don’t I just kill you and steal your tardis that sounds better” Porky said. He launched a whole bunch of bomb but Kaitlin quickly hit them all before they hit Sam. And they were so old they did not explod anyway.

 “Nice try old timer but I know all your tricks” Kaitlin plugs a usb into porkys suit and hacks into it, taking control. “Your suit is outdated loser. Now tell us how to pull the needle or else you will end up like ms crossdresser over there. As a bonus I may even upgrade your ride”. Looking Porky saw Phrygias body or what was left of it – a smoldering heap smelling like charred make up. It seemed cruel even by his standards. Even though he was immortal he did not want to be an immortal heap of ash. Plus he looked at Kaitlins computer mech suit and it seemed way cooler than his.

“Fine, you seem evil so as long as you destroy these stupid islands we are on the same side. The last guy I put a tracker in him” Porky in his machine walk over to a screen and pulls up a map. There is a beeping dot near the east coast. “Here is where you can find that brat. If you can take his power the 8th needle is all yours”

Sam Porky and Kaitlin all stare at the dot and begin to laugh. “Setting coordinates for Saturn Valley now!” And the tardis disappear from the underground.


	22. THE BRAINWASHED ARMY

Alec tries to make small talk all the way to Saturn valley, he is kind of annoying. Except one time he lean over and whisper “What Id give to have a piece of Kuma ass am I right” and that was funny and true. But me and Kumatora we chatted with real talk the whole way there. Fuel came too but Violet stay back because she is weak and Dean and Duster and Boney stayed back to guard Lucas. So with Dean gone I had to have someone to talk to right? Turns out even though we are from different time eras me and Kumatora have a lot in common. Her hand even brush up against mine more often than not but she knows I have a boyfriend.

“Mr. Saturns are really friendly, they…” Alec is interrupted by a mr Saturn launching into his face biting hard. Fuel kicks it off into a wall where it splats open. Looking at its brain Fuel can tell it is brainwashed.

“Kaitlin” I say. She must have gotten here and is now manipulating Mr. Saturns to fight for her.

“Ex-girlfriend?” Kumatora asks but I nod my head no.

“Ex-friend, even worse”.

We rush ahead and Saturns are flinging themselves at us but with Kumatora on our side they do not stand a chance. I see flashes of fire and ice and lightning and honestly its pretty hot, Kumatora is badass just like in the game. Before long me her and Fuel have cleared a path and are in the village.

“Heeelp!” It is a Mrs. Saturn by the look of it it has a red bow in her hair made from a scrap of cloth. All the other Saturn have circled it so we run up and kick them all away. “Please, you have to save my husband! They are holding him in up at the volcano!” She says. Before we can go a door busts open. Uh-oh. Its Kaitlin.

“Oh hello _Trey_ ” she winks. She is kind of hot but Kumatora is way hotter and her name is way cooler.

“Whats up computer bitch” I say. Introductions done me and fuel run up together and try to kick her but she is faster. She grab fuel and use him to hit me. She kicks Alec and he flies into a wall, stomps on fuel and now he is unconscious. She looks at me triumphant. Defeat already.

“I computed you would put up more of a challenge but I guess my calculations were off. Time to die!” She cackled. She whistle and all the saturns surround me and hold me down. Some are gnawing on my flesh it makes me uncomfortable. She put her gun to my forehead and I hear it charge getting louder and louder. But then I hear something else.

“Trey! Catch!” Kumatora throws Lucas’s Franklin badge at me. I catch it in my mouth right as Kaitlin lets the charge go. At first I feel pain but then it is all transferred into the franklin badge, turning into a bright light. Blazing, it reflects back at Kaitlin hitting her hard. She screams her control over the Mr. Saturns is lost and they let me go and wander off. Kaitlin gets up and is smoking from the blast. She looked at Kumatora angrily.

“I read all about you in Phrygias mind. Bring it bitch.”Kaitlin scowl. Kumatora throws a shield around herself and lunged forward for battle.


	23. GIRL FIGHT

Kaitlin swings first but Kuma air dodges gracefully, following with a round house kick. She does not need boney to sniff to know that an hard kick to the face is super effective.

“PK FREEEEEE-“ but Kaitlin punches Kuma right as she tries. Kuma spits blood into Kaitlin face, then slapps her hard. Katlin shoot a intense bolt at Kuma but instead hit a mr Saturn and vaporizes him instantly. “Should have gone to aiming school instead” Kuma taunts.

It starts raining and thundering now, drenching everyone. Kaitlin grabs Kuma but Kuma freezes the leg of her mech suit and it break off. Kaitlin buckling under weight of her suit falls over and drops Kuma splashing on the ground. Kuma uses PK fire to melt the rest of Kaitlins suit off.

The computer suit is totally scrapped! But Kaitlin gets up from the scraps ready to go round two. She run at Kuma nails sharp and ready to hurt. Kuma counter charge some psi but then looks at me scared. “Im out of psi!” and Kaitlin tackles her into the grass scratching her. Kuma grabs her hair and slams Kaitlins face into the dirt, but Kaitlin quick and kicks her off. Kuma soars into a mud puddle and Kaitlin dives in after her. They are scratching and clawing and biting and even without mech suits and psi this is the most vicious and hot fight I have ever seen. I think I see Kumatora bite Kaitlins ear off and spit it out at one point. A mr Saturn walk up and begin to nibble on the ear but nobody notice.

Both girls are covered in mud screaming and I look over and Fuel and Alec are both conscious watching intently. I walk over and sit next to them we all know this is a fight the girls need to work through on their own.

“Eat s***!” Kaitlin splash mud at Kumas eyes. Kuma screams and headbutts Kaitlin and they fall back crushing a mr Saturn. Kuma pins Kaitlin by the neck, grabs the mr Saturn and begins beating kaitlin with it unrelenting. Kaitlin is squealing until she slips out and kicks Kuma in the back. A sickening crunch and we gasp. Kuma falls down face first in the mud and me and Fuel and Alec all boo as Kaitlin gets a lot of cheap shot in. Kaitlin flips Kuma over and is about to curb stomp her when I see a mr Saturn walk by eating magic gelatin. Now its my turn to help.

“Kumatora! Catch!” I grab the gel and toss it into Kumatora’s mouth. Immediately she blasts Kaitlin off her and Kaitlin flies into a nearby cliff, collapsing. Kumatora blood and mud stained stand up triumphant, the rain and thunder around her she is so cool. She looks at me and smiles she is so hot covered in mud, and I feel something warm in my heart I know what it is but I try to shove it down because it cannot be true. Kaitlin knows she is defeated and runs away towards the volcano.

Kumatora grab me “We cant let her get away guys, quick!” But instead of running after Kaitlin I hug Kumatora tight.

“Im glad you are safe I don’t know what I would do if I lost you”. I say. A hesitant moment. Then Kumatora hugging me back too.

“Trey we make a good team. Now Lets team up and finish that computer bitch once and for all!” She runs off towards the volcano. Spunky girl, me fuel and alec cannot help but stare as she run away. I look at Fuel and Alec, they nod and we run after Kumatora. Mr Saturns are following us too to watch. I see the Mrs. Saturn and pick her up.

“We will find your husband do not worry” and she is in my pocket safe. We stop in the hot spring to regain our energy, then run up to the volcano. At Phrygias house we catch up to kaitlin. Kaitlin blocking the way instead of a rock, and I think she does not want encouraging words but blood instead.

“Kaitlin, you lost to Kumatora when she had no psi you wont stand a chance against all four of us”

She smiles all bitchy like per usual. “Of course I wont, but he will.” She pulls out a remote and presses a button. Right in front of our face a big spider like machine materializes.

“Spankety Spankety naughty children time to die!” Porky attacks.


	24. A HUNGRY AUDIENCE

“Girlie tells me the technology used to build this suit is more complex than what was used to spankety to the moon!” Porky wheezes, and attempts to stab me but I block it. “Based on that it should be no problem to spankety each and every one of you to Hell!” He is coughing its pretty gross but his attacks are more so grossly viscious. He means business.

Kumatora tried launching PK thunder, but it bounced right back and sizzled her. PK freeze just disapated and PK fire per usual was completely useless. New Porky is completely psi resistant. When she tried PK Ground he just hovered and wheezed at her and then landed on Alec crushing him.

“Kumatora we have been through this before, Im immortal and now I have a second chance to kick your hot ass” he stabbed multiple times and Kuma was clipped hard. She is bleeding bad. Porky blew me and Fuel back with bombs but does not even pay more attention to us because he knows Kumatora is the real threat here. She is in a corner desperately calls on PK Starstorm but even that does not hurt New Porky.

“Fuel we cant let Kumatora die!” I am sreaming.

“I know Trey but I wish these damn Mr. Saturns would stop chewing on me.” He shook one off. He was right though this whole time we were down Me and Fuel were having to pull off Mr. Saturns from gnawing on our arms and legs.

“Hey Saturn knock it off will you, whats the big idea anyways?” I pull one off my arm.

“BoiNg hUngEr” It says. “No foOd, alL GoNe, HunGeRy” All the other Mr. Saturns begin to chime in its pretty scary actually.

“YuM”

“hUman FlEsh”

“nEEd”

The Mr. Saturns work themselves up the more they chant and in a frenzy began to chew even harder on me and Fuel. They even found Kaitlin and she is having to fend them off to avoid being a Saturn snack.

Fuel is angery “Trey! We need to get rid of all these Saturns fast so we can help Kumatora fight Porky!”

A Mr. Saturn stopped chewing on my arm and look curious. “BoIng PoRk? whERe?”

“Pork?” “PorK?” “poRk?” “pORk?” Now all the Mr. Saturns are jumping and boinging they are going crazy it will be the end of us if we don’t do something fast. Looking over Kumatora is hurt bad and porky is one step away of destroying her. She is crying and look at me I can tell she asks for help.

I realize that New Porky may be psi resistant but he is probably not rock resistant. I pick up a small stone and for good luck wisper some encouraging words and toss it super hard at New Porky and it shatters all the glass around Porky he is exposed.

“Hey Mr. Saturns the pork is in that robot over there!” And Porky try to hover away but so many Saturns clamber on they way him down.

“Get off you bloated cretins” Porky yells but he is old and can not move anymore. A Saturn drops down and cautiously lick and take a small nibble. Porky scream but the Saturn chew and chew and swallow.

“BoINg!!!!! LooKs rAIsIn, tasTe pOrk! TasTY PORK!”

“PoRK!” “raIsiN!” “rAsin PrOk!” the Saturns are chanting and the one takes an hearty bite where it previous nibble. “pOOOOOrk!!!” it screeches. “PrOOOORRRkKkKk!!!!!” The Saturn mob screech in reply and pandemonum begins. All Mr. Saturns are running to Porky and jumping in his robot and he is screaming because they are digging into the buffet of his body. Though he try to stop them there are too many. I run over and grab Kumatora and me and her and Fuel head deeper into the volcano. Looking back all I see is a mass of Saturns over a screaming Porky and its probably too graphic to describe here it was bad. I do not feel bad though because he almost killed Kumatora and killed Claus too serves him right.  He is immortal sure but now he live on in a new ASC – the Absolutely Saturns Capsule that is the Mr. Saturns stomachs.


	25. EVIL ASCENSION

Porky screams fade as we get deeper in and soon we run into a man hunched over he looks hurt. The Mrs. Saturn in my pocket begin wiggling and pops out.

“Flinty pie! Are you ok!” She runs up and plants a big kiss on flints cheek. Me and Kumatora and Fuel just look at each other.

“Hinawa?!” We all say in unison. Flint looks up he is bruised but smiling now that his wife is beside him.

“That’s right this Mr. Saturn let her possess his body so we could guard Claus’s body as a family. Plus shes still totally hot.” It was a touching moment for sure. He continue “Babe Im glad your safe I miss you so much” and he palms her and pulls her close and they start to make out I want to vomit but at the same time I cant look away. They use a lot of tongue that is for sure, but so do me and dean I wonder if Kumatora does but I shake that thought fast.

Finally Flint and Hinawa stop making out and he says “Oh by the way a man and a woman beat me up I think they are after claus!” We all stop thinking about making out and run over and sure enough Claus’s body is laying where the needle is and we are just in time to see Sam and Kaitlin reach the body.

“Oh just in time to watch me ascend to my full glory Trey” he looks triumphant. Kumatora tries to launch lightning at him but fast he places his hand on Clauses heart. His eyes turn gold and his hair flash red and the lightning does nothing to sam. Claus begins to decay and a black power surround Sam transferred from Claus into Sammy. The whole earth begin to shake just like a needle was pulled and we can all feel the power of the dragon in the air. After a bang sam is left, claus is gone, and only a dark aura surronds sam.

“Ahhh, it feels like something has awoke inside of me. Wonder what it is?”

Hinawa screams “GIVE ME MY BOY BACK!”

Sammy look smug. “Oh don’t worry Claus sends his LOVE to all of you!” Sam reaching his hand up his hands spark with hexagonal energy. He throws his hand towards us and a huge swirling display of confusing shape fly so fast nobody can react. All of us are knocked back slow motion style by the power of PK Love Omega. Pain is not powerful enough to describe how it felt.

“Babe now we can pull the needle!” Kaitlin giggles and hugs sam.

“We Kaitlin? The is no WE in LOVE!” he laughs. Kaitlin takes a few steps back.

“Honey… what do you… what are you saying?”

“Im saying I have all the Love I need now! You’ve outlived youre usefulness girlie! Hahahahahaha!” Sammy is drunk with power. He charges his new psi and blasts Kaitlin so hard she flie off the walkway and is headed to a fiery fate. Kumatora is fast though she reaches out with psi levatation and stops Katlin from hitting the lava and flings her back onto land. Kaitlin is sobbing now. Kumatora runs over and hugs Kaitlin because she is just that nice and caring.

Sam walks past us we are to afraid to fight him we know we will lose.

“You know, I sense the 8th needles power. It is calling me. It wants to be pulled. But something else is calling me to. Another source of power that will complete mine. I only have a portion of this power don’t I? Imagine what I can do with a whole dark dragon power!” He is acting so dramatic but I know where this is going and it is nowhere good. “I think I need to have a chat with Lucas before I pull that 8th needle, don’t you think so Trey?” I hate his cocky smile but Sammy runs out toward the tardis and we cant stop him.

Kumatora looks up. “Guys we cant let him reach Lucas! Trey you have to get me back to the Chupichupyoi Temple fast!” I nod. Kaitlin is still crying but agrees to come. Flint and Hinawa are inconsolable though its probably best to leave them be so we do. Outside the Saturns are done with their snack and are seemingly plakated for the time being.

“PoRKY boiNg!” one burp out a small bone.

“Guys I have an idea” Kaitlin says. She jumps into Porkys suit. I thought she was going to attack but she says “Hop in guys. This bitch can fly!”

Impressed we all hop in, damn the Saturns really cleaned it out, and waving bye to the Mr. Saturns we soar off back to the Oriander mountains knowing that time is running out.


	26. THE GANGS ALL HERE

Me and Kumatora are sitting behind Kaitlin as she pilots the machine. Kumatora yawns very big and lay her head in my lap. “Mind if I take a quick snooze im beat!” she wrap her arms around me and before I know it she is sound asleep and so cute if you ask me. Kaitlin shifts in her seat. We ride in silence for a long while its pretty awkard but finally Kaitlin speaks.

“Hey Trey” she asks  
“Yea” I say

“You were right about Sam… He was more evil than I thought. I know I have hurt people but now I see the monster he made me. Im… Im sorry Trey. I hope you can forgive all the hurt I have cause”

“Kaitlin no I am sorry.” I say. “Back at the spelling be I should not have lied to you.I am responsible for making you. I hope you can forgive me.” By now the chupichupyoi temple come into view.

“Guys this is sweet and all but I think now isn’t the time for apolagies! Sams here!” Fuel exclaim. Boney is latched onto Sams leg and Duster is using his Siren Beetle to turn Sam around but it is not working very well. Sam had to throw up shields to block all of Deans bullets he is shooting and tiny face violet is throwing rocks at him. Having enough he throws his hand out and PK Love bursts out in all its glory and every one is blown away. Sam is walking toward the open temple door unaposed now. Kumatora burst up from her nap her hair is messy so I ruffle it back into shape for her real quick. She winks at me and looks at fuel.

“Ok Fuel me and you will man the ground. Trey, Kaitlin, hit him hard from the sky!” She jumps out of the porky mech slamming down in between Sam and the door. She send out green paralysis spindles wrapping around Sammys body. “Not so fast Sammy. Kaitlin! Now!”

Kaitlin dive bombs the mech shooting down at breaking speed and slam direct hit into Sam. “That’s for breaking up with me!” Me and Kaitlin high five. Fuel jusmps out and lands on Sam, he starts punching away while he has the chance. Kaitlin presses a button and a turret pops out. “All yours Trey aim careful!” I press fire, locking onto Sam. The bullets are pelting him with extreme force and now he is surround on all sides. He is losing energy, throwing shields and life up are draining his psi reserves fast. I don’t think he have enough for PK Love anymore. Boney bites duster kicks Kumatora is blasting him with lightning and I feel pride in my heart watching my the gang, no my friends, fighting together. Even Violet is cheering from the side line. Dean is hesitant to attack but I understand why. Sams newest shield shatters in to a million fragments, and he try to throw up another one but only blue sputtering sparks happen. Fuel lands a swift blow to the head, Sam try to heal but only green sputtering sparks. His psi is completely drained. I see a few more kicks get landed. Kaitlin lands the New Pork machine and we get out and walk over. Sam is gasping for air he is pitiful.

“Kaitlin…. Dean please…” But Kaitlin lift up her boot and slam it in his face. He groans looking at all of us. Dean look away I see his eyes are wet.

“Kaitlin I believe this is your kill” Duster says. He holds Sam steady, and rearing back she send her fist flying hitting Sam right between the eyes, and now Sam is falling over stone cold dead. Fuel checks his pulse and nod. Nothing. I can not believe it. A victory at last.


	27. DESPERATE MEASURES

Kumatora uses a lot of her psi to heal us. Though we won Sam put up a really good fight I must say, we are all very tired. Dean look at me

“My brother… he is dead” he says and walk into the temple. Duster is having to hold Kaitlin back from punching Sammys corpse over and over. I am sitting with Kumatora and Violet who is petting boney. Fuel is off by himself resting.

“I better go look for Dean and make sure he does not do anything too rash” I say.

Duster is dragging Kaitlin away “I think it would do us all good to rest up inside Lucas’s power is very rejuvinating” and everyone murmer in agreement.

Violet looks at me concern “I hope Dean is ok. After all Sam was Deans brother and we just killed him in front of him” But then there is a weird noise from behind us and a pink flash.

“I still am Deans brother!”. Laughter. We all whip around not wanting to believe that voice is true. Sam is floating there without a single cut or bruise. Kaitlin look like she want to cry and Boney starts barking.

“Wha-what-how?!” Even though Violets hair is tied back she can not figure it out.

Kumatora grabs my hand “Trey Im very low on psi this is not good whats happening??” Her heartbeat is fast

Kaitlin looks at me. “Phrygias Memento. Sam took it when he killed Phrygia. And now…”

“Now its brought me back to 100%! Lucases power will be mine just try to stop me now” Sam laughs and he begins charging up PK Love Omega in his middle finger. If I did not think he was evil before I definitely do now that is very rude.

“Every one in the temple now!” Duster yell. Me Violet and Kaitlin run inside. Fuel Kumatora Boney and Duster stay outside to fight Sam with the last of their strength.

“Kumatora!” I yell but the girls shut the door and lock it tight and blockade it with statues. We must defend Lucas but I hope Kumatora will be ok. I look up and Dean is standing by Lucases body staring at it with tears in his eye. I run up the stairs and stand across from Dean. Silence.

“Trey… do you think Lucas has the power to save Sam?”

I hear screams from outside the temple. Not good.

“Dean now is not the time! You need to help us fight”

I hear Fuel yell and then a sickening thud. Boney growls from outside another thwack and silence. Uh oh.

“But Trey. If I absorb Lucas I can fight. Maybe I can stop Sam without killing him. Maybe… Maybe I can save Sam”

The door is hit hard bulging big but it holds. Violet scrambles to find more statues.

“Don’t even think about it Dean! This is the power of the Dark Dragon we are talking about cant you see what it did to Sam”

Another hit, Violet and Kaitlin are pushing against the door too but hits are getting harder and harder it wont hold for long.

“Trey. Sammy will kill all of us. I must do this Sam is my responsibility. The least I can do is try” He reach down to put his hand on Lucases heart but I grab it stopping him.

“Dean you cant fight your own brother like this havnt you played mother 3. Sam will kill you unless you are willing to kill him!” But Dean nods his head no. He cant kill Sam he and I both know.

A loud noise then the door blasts open and Violet and Kaitlin go flying, debrie soars everywhere. Behind him lay incapacitated Duster, Kumatora, Boney, and Fuel. A hellscape. Sammy walks in mad and not even tired and looks at us. He waste no time charging up PK Love.

I feel Dean trying to reach Lucas.

“Trey, please” Dean looks desperate and determined. I think hard. He is right - Lucases power is our only hope now. PK Love is about to reach full charge in Sam and I know what I need to do. It is a hard decision but the right one. I lean in close to Dean and kiss him he falls off balance.

“Im sorry” I say.

I grip his hand tighter, but throw it up instead and tossing him down the stairs crashing into Sam at the last possible moment.

Sam was a monster before the dragon power. There is no saving him, Dean may not be able to kill him but I can. I can save Dean from this burden.

I look back at Lucas and he look so peaceful. The power emanate so purely off of him I am scared. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, throwing my palm onto Lucas’s heart.


	28. BIG DECISIONS

I wake up in a soft bed I am in some light blue pjs. Looking around there are two other beds, one bigger and one my size. I am in a log cabin. I get up and look in the mirror. Lookin’ handsome.

Downstairs it is empty so I go outside. I am at Alecs and the mountain air is fresh and the breeze is gentle but there is no people no animals and no mountainscape. It only fade to empty white fog. Where am I?

I see the path to where Lucas and Claus play with the dragos and I walk down it but reaching the field there are no dragos but a small blonde boy standing in the center. Its Lucas. He looks up at me and smiles.

“Hi Trey. Its been a while since I have had any visitors. Good to meet you”

“Lucas youre alive?” Lucas is alive! “What happened Lucas? What is going on?”

He looks away. “Trey do not be mad. I will explain, but everything that has happened. Its my fault. It was not the Dark Dragons decision to go back to sleep it was mine.”

“What?!”

“I pulled the final needle Trey. I had pulled four needles and Claus had only pulled three. My goodwill was passed to the dragon but so did Claus’s heart too. Porky’s hate, Clauses anger, Locria’s selfishness, it all got mixed in to the good. And the dragon he woke up confused.”

It seemed to make sense I always wondered if two people were intended to pull the needles.

 “It knew the world it would make would not be as pure as the original magypsies intended because of evil tainted through him. Demons, hellfire and destruction along with the sandy beaches and carefree towns he would make. A world of constant conflict not of good. And the dragon being mostly good did not want to make this type of world, however the dragon cannot choose for itself but can ony obey the hearts of those who pulled the needle as you know. But since I woke him he gave me a choice, Trey. A difficult choice.”

The scenery shifts. Underground in darkness. Its like I am watching a movie I am in Lucas memories. The dragon a massive beast is talking to Lucas and the seven magyspy standing off to the side.

“Lucas my awakener, I can make a new world or... or I can reset everything. You and the magypsie can create an 8th needle together and put me to sleep to recharge. Then, because there is only one needle whoever pull it will be the one to fully wake me up as wholly good or wholly evil. It is a big risk I know. But I think it is worth it to make a good world”.

Lucas hesitated but soon spoke. “I think it is worth it to. Im in.”

“Oh definitely nwehehe!” Locira said obnoxious.

“Eeeek sounds fabulous!” Its Ionia

“Lets not wait up then ladies!” Aeolia says.

The magypsie seemed way to excited about this, but the Dragon proceeded. “Let it be. Lucas, the seven magypsies will guard the final needle and I must kill your physical body but your spirit will live on to protect my power. Is this a sacrifice you are willing to make.”

Images of his friends flash, of his town of his past of claus and then his mom Hinawa. She is holding Lucas and Clause together. Lucas see the mecha drago walk up behind her Lucas squinting his eyes tight clings harder. “I love you” she whisper and push them off the cliff into the river - the ultimate sacrifice and now Lucas know it is his turn.

Lucas looks up tears in his eyes “ I will make this sacrifice for my friends”

I wonder this is the true form of PK Love not a destructive abominaton like Sam is using but instead a power to help.

All the magypsie hold hands and grab Lucases hands too. “Ok it takes great Love to wake the dragon as it does to seal it. We will all think of what we love the most Lucas and use you as a channel to create the needle since you can use PK Love” Ionia says. They all close their eyes and a bright flash emerge out of Lucases chest, a needle shoots down from the sky and pierce the dragons head.

“What did you guys think of? Make up?” Lucas ask the magypsies.

“Silly boy try WORLD DOMINATION!” But before Lucas could do anything the dragon stab Lucas through his heart. The scene shifts we are back in the mountains.

“The magypsie tricked me and the Dragon. The seven were supposed to guard the 8th needle together but I am afraid they are really hurting my friends. I am worried for the outside world. I need to pass my power on to someone to stop them. I know it is a lot to take in but” Lucas press his hand on my chest “you have a good heart Trey. I want you to pull the 8th needle”

I do not know what to say I am not worthy. “Lucas, I am not a hero like you, I have done so much bad”

“Everyone does good and bad Trey. Heros all have theyre faults but there is one thing that sets apart heros from the rest of the world”

“Whats that” I ask

“…Courage.” He says. “Every one has fear but not every one has overcome that fear like you Trey. You fight for good when you are weak, now you will be able to fight for good with real power”

“Real Power?”

He stepped aside and there is a needle behind him glowing.

“Do not feel like you have to but I know you have the courage to push onwards. Pulling this needle open a gateway between our souls. My power will become youre power. My spirit will be freed from this world but my hope and courage and love will live on in your heart and soul.”

Even if I did not want to Sam is outside threatening my friends and this is the only way out.

“I will do it Lucas. For my friends. Violet, Fuel, Duster, Boney. For Dean. For Kumatora” I walk up and clasp the needle in both my hands.

“Consider it practice for the real needle. I believe in you” Lucas said.

 “Lucas, I wont let you down. You are a hero. My hero.” And I use all my might tug upwards. The needle explodes into colors of light and I feel raw power course through my vein. Psi so much psi washing over me its incredible no wonder Sam is drunk with power this will be difficult to control. Lifeup, shields, counters, offense up, pk flash… then something else wake deep inside my heart.

Its PK Love Alpha

Beta

Gamma

Omega

Whats this? Something more? The courage of Lucas and the love of my friends filled my heart with an incontainable energy begging to be burst forth

The power of PK Love Ultimate awakened inside me.


	29. THE GREAT RACE

I open my eyes and only less than a second has gone by but Lucases body is gone. Except I see a terrible sight. Lined up in the temple are the seven magypsies each holding a knife to my seven friend throts. Sam is hiding.

“Oh good Im glad youre conscious for this, any last words for your friends trey?” Locria sneering meanly. I feel the raw power build up in my heart my love for my friends I do not want to lose them. It hurts.

“You better not” I say the power gets heavier inside me.

“Lets start with your boyfriend nwehehehe!” Locria says. He lift his knife up to Dean, plunging down. I feel my heart explode and by instinct I throw my hands in front of me and a huge burst of spinning shapes and light fly out in all direction. PK Love Ultimate. The magypsie are all blasted off and vaporize into nothingness, the temple shatter into a billion pieces. Knifes clatter to the floor and my friends are free.

I turn and I look at Sam. He knows I am more powerful now so he turn and hightailing to the 8th needle.

“Grapple him!” I yell but he slip past Duster and Boney. Dean shoot at Sam but misses. We all start chasing but he is fast blasting dangerous psi behind him. I am blocking as much as I can but one flys through and hits fuel he is out. Violet stays back to help him shes not very fast anyways. Boney jumps onto his leg, tripping him but he blasts PK Love Omega in fear we jump to cover but boney is incapacitated. Kaitlin flies by in the porky mech I grab on tight we are gaining on sam. Taking aim I am about to shoot him down when a blast of PK Thunder hits the suit and it hurls to the ground. Kaitlin is unconscious but I crawl out, Kumatora Dean and Duster run up beside me. Blocking the path is none other than Locria and Ionia.

“A little bit of make-up goes a long ways to heal a magypsie!” Ionia laughs. Guess they will keep coming back until the needle is pulled. They did not notice Sam we are losing him. Before we know it though there is a huge roar. From behind the trees the Very Ultimate Chimera jumps out, landing between us and the magypsies. Really bad timing I thought, until a hatch at the top opened and Rose popped out.

“Ive got you blokes covered! Just stop Sam!” she ducked into the Very Ultimate chimera again. It turned its attention to the magypsies and opened wide. They shrieked but we ran by towards Sam.

Running through tazmily Kumatora looks at me. “That’s a cute new quiff in youre hair Trey, and have you always had that blonde streak?” We catch Sam in the graveyard, and Kumatora blasts him with paralysis. He try to dodge but cant and he falls over immobile. That was too close.

“Game over Sam” I say. Walking up to him.

“Precisely so Trey game over”, but its not speaking Sam it’s freaking Locria back again. I turn around ready to blast her. Much like the begin of the chase though the seven magypsies are holding my seven friends hostage. I charge up PK Love Ultimate but locria does not flinch.

“Lets try this again Trey but we have Psi Counters this time I wouldn’t do that. Give us Lucases powers and we will let your friends go” They say. But if I do that then I cant stop Sam. Speaking of I look down but Sam is gone! If I run to stop him the magypsie will kill my friends, but if I don’t then the dark dragon will destroy the earth. 

Do I sacrifice my friends for the world, or myself for my friends? I am screaming inside I promised to guard Lucases powers but I cant let my friends die.

“This is not fair” I scream at Locria. No amount of courage can help me make this decision.

“Life isn’t fair Trey how about some incentive” Kumatora is pushed to the front. She looks weak but smiles at me anyways. Her pink hair is all messy and I look at her and you know that feeling where you are with someone and it just seems to complete your life. Like the world is all as it should be when they are there. That’s how I felt when I look into Kumatoras pretty eyes. I am not afraid to admit it now I am in Love with Kumatora.

 “Trey.” She say. “No matter what happen next you need to know that I –“ But a drago fang protrude from her heart suddenly and a small pull of blood is trickling down her shirt. She looks at me a single tear down her face. Collapsing in the dirt. Dead.  

“KUMATORA!” I yell.

“Kill them all” Ionia commanded, but suddenly a horrible noise burst forth and a bright light. The magypsies screaming together.

“AIEEEEEEE IT BURNS”

“THE PAIN”

“MAKE IT STOP”

They burst into flames and disappear,the ground begins shaking this can only mean one thing. Sam has pulled the 8th needle, soon the Dark Dragon will awake wholly evil.


	30. COURAGE

Flames. Meteors. Eruptions. Sunamis. The earth is going crazy this is the end. I did not have the courage to make a sacrifice and now Kumatora is dead and Sam pulled the needle, by not sacrificing one I lost both. I am not like Lucas. I am not a hero. I hold Kumatora in my arms crying, hopeless. The whole world is collapsing around me but it collapsed already the moment Kumatora died. Dean walk up and put his hand on my shoulder.

“Dean I loved her. I am sorry but I am not gay anymore. I love Kumatora”

“I know” he says and smiles “Its ok Trey. I can tell you did but there is still a battle to be fought.”

“No dean there is not. The dragon is evil, Sam is to powerful. It is hopeless. I could not make a sacrifice so how can I expect to fight the evil dragon himself”

Dean squeeze my shoulder. “Heros are allowed to make mistake trey but they don’t ever back down. You are only a villan if you stop fighting. There is one thing that sets apart heros from the rest of the world you know what that is”

"What" I ask.

“Courage Trey.” He says. “Every one has fear but not every one has overcome that fear like you. You have always fight for good when you are weak and with power. You cannot give up. Kumatora would not give up. Lets go fight for good Trey, together.”

Dean reach down his hand, and I grab it. He pulls me up to my feet. He is more worthy of Lucases power but now it is to late to change things, I must do the best I can. He is right. For Kumatora.

“Together” I say and we run toward Hinawas grave


	31. EXCAVATION AWAKENING

Sam was floating above the grave glowing in his evil arau. He is the true embodiment of evil now coupled with 1 and 3/7 dark dragon power. Talk about an uphill battle.  Though I do not know exactly how we will win Dean is right: we cannot give up. If we fail the world as I know will sease to exist. This will not happen, not under my watch.

“Its too late Trey you missed out this power feels real good!” Sam said flexing. “Now taking you out wil be such a breeze, I do not even need the dragon!” He charged up PK love ultimate he must have learned it and launched it. I threw a psi shiel around me and dean but it still hurt a lot. Dean fired off a few shots but sam quickly dodged. I offensed up both of us and kicked sam in the face, he was not expecting that. Stunned dean got a good lick in to.

“Dark dragon cant help how bad you suck at fighting!” I taunt sam.

“Grrrrr lets kick this process up a bit” Sam growled and screamed real loud and the whole earth trembled harder. I saw him charging PK Love ultimate again and braced but he launched it over my head and missed.

“Wow you really do suck at fighting Sammy” dean says but a moment too soon. Sam gets a kinda hot smirk on his face and I look behind and the pk love that “missed” soars into the distance hitting mt oriander dead on. The whole mountain bursting into rock and rubble I scream “Dean! We have to stop him!” because now there is not a mountain but a dark dragon wing. Sam is waking him up faster. I launch pk love at sam but he psi counters and it hits me and dean both back.

He launches three PK ultimates out. One heads towards snowcap, another tane tane and the last New Pork city. All three collide and explode. I see the other wing, the tail, and then the head swing up violenty. An ear pierce screech echoe through the land. Evil. Me and dean fall on the floor screaming in pain it hurts our ears. The ground is shaking harder than ever.

“Ready for the finale boys?” Sam ask but he is just being mean now. He snapping his fingers causes a shokwave of PK love to burst out powerfully. It oblitrates all the ground around us. Dizzy I look through my eyes squinting, the dark dragon is free and swoops into the sky and lands next to Sam.

“Not so fast a**hole.” Violet with her tiny face yet big words run up. “I still have to repay you for kidnapping me and my siblings.”

 “Oh yeah get ready to hurt!” It was kaitlin now. Tears were in her eyes she had probably been crying more than I had over Kumatora they had become so close so fast girls are weird how they do that.

One by on all my friends came and stood beside me to face the evil in front of us. Sam may have the dark dragon but he does not have friends.

“Nuscences all of you!” Sam is a maniac and he charged his PK love ultimate and threw it at all of us.

We dodge but Sam jumps onto the back of the dragon and takes to the sky. Cackling he say “I think its time to destroy the world!”


	32. DRAGON SHOWDOWN

All eight of us know that we are the only defense to life and that I need to get up to Sam to kill him. Fuel waste no time and pulls out a grappling hook and shoots it around the dragon foot. Me and Duster and Boney grab onto him and we get pulled up into the sky climbing onto the evil dragon.

Scaling the dragon scales is tough work but to make things tougher Sam sees us and is launching psi. Duster throws a smoke bomb making us hard targets and boney barks he is actually a ventriloquist so Sam does not know where we really are and misses all his shots. We make it onto the dragon and I prepare to attack but the dragon yell “Sam behind you!” because he can feel us walking and Sam is fast. Charging up powerful psi whipping around and is about to end us when bulets come raining from the sky! Kaitlin in porky’s repaired mech suit swoops low and knock Sam off the dragon dean is in the cockpit and gives me a thumb up.

“Blasted mech suit!” Sam says as he float back onto the dragon. “Dragon shake them off!” and the dragon obey with a barrel role. My comrades grab onto scales but I am not so lucky and get launched away, I think I am going to die but a red blur swooping below me stops my deadly descent. Confused a hatch opens and its Rose and I am on the Very Ultimate Chimera apparently it can fly. “Gotcha mate! Lets give that narky arse a walloping he wont forget!” We soar above sam and Rose pulls a lever and falling out I see Mrs. Saturn Hinawa and Flint fall out followed by the rest of the Mr. Saturns. Screeching some miss but others latch on and are crawling all over the dragon biting big chunks out and hopping on Sam screaming “FREEEESH FLEEEEESH!!!!”and take a big chomp out of the dragons side. “Our turn now!” and we too take a huge chunk out of the dragon side. It raoring in pain looks at me and eyes glow red. Opening its mouth I see the essence of PK love shoot out super concentrated. “Rose dive!” I scream just in time we fly down and the dragons power hits part of the leftover island and instantly vaporizes it. Not good. The dragon swoops around and is chasing us now blasting PK love beams all around us.

“Bloody Hell Trey hold on!” Rose is maneuvering the chimera flawlessly and I begin to blast PK love ultimate back at the dragon. Hitting him a few times I think I did some good damage until Sam out of nowhere blast paralysis at the chimera and we cannot move, we are stuck. The dragon charge up his beam and blasts it right at me but then I am not in the beam path anymore.

Violet walks up to me she saved me with the Tardis! “Gotcha! The dragon cannot hit the Tardis.” Leaning out the door I look around it is a beautiful display. Rose Kaitlin and Violet are zipping around the dragon like flies and giving good damage and Fuel and Boney ad Duster are giving Sam a beating while the saturns are crawling over the dragon like ants. It is going good until I sam reach down and place his hands on the dragon he is drawing power from it.

“Everyone fall back!” I yell but it is too late. Sam release an even biggest shockwave of energy. All the Mr. Saturns are vaporized and fuel and duster and boney they fly off the dragon and splash in the water below.

“We can still get this egotistical wanker!” Rose says and she chomps the dragon tail. Reeling the dragon swoops its tail around and slams the tardis with the very ultimate chimera and lurching hard me and Violet are falling out. I see the chimera lose its grip and it flies into kaitlins porky suit and explodes but Rose and Kaitlin and Dean jump out just in time. Splooshing in the water below too but badly damaged we all swim to what little is left of the nowhere islands. Sam though is unforgiving he swoops down and lands with a crash right in front of us, maybe the real battle is just beginning.


	33. THE FINAL STAND

“Mortal Fools, did you really think you could beat me and the dragon? We embodie the power of the Earth itself! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I would offer to make you my slaves but that would be too clishay! Get ready to die just like youre gross girlfriend Trey!”

The dragon charge up his PK ultimate beam and is aiming at all of us. Deep inside I feel Lucas give his power completely to me. I feel my friends all supporting me believing in me they are depending on me and I will not let them down. I stand up and face the dragon.

“I wont let you hurt my friends” I say. The dragon release the hugest beam yet and screaming I pour forth my whole heart. “PK LOVE ULTIMATUM!!!!” the words escape as my mouth as if destiny and I swing my arm out launching the strongest psi I have ever seen. Clashing in a display of ultimate glory the psi explodes tossing everyone and the dragon back. The dragon did not hurt my friends.

“Wha…wha…what???” Sam is indignat and confused. “Dragon! Harder!!” And he charges back up his beam. Feeling it again my love for my friends overwhelms and I shield them all a second time.

“Impossible! We are the power of the earth!!!” I am growing weak but the courage inside of me will not give in.

“Guys, I know what we have to do. Everyone grab my hands!” Dean walk up and hold my hand the power of love course through us and is strengthened. I feel violet clasp her hand around me and then Kaitlin grabs dean then duster and fuel and Rose and even boney puts his paw up we are an unshakable line of friends. “Stand your ground!” I say the dragon volleys a hard beam at us knocking us but not breaking us because now nobody can.

I flashback to talking to lucas and I hear Ionias words to him… “It takes great Love to wake the dragon just _as it does to seal it_ ….”

“Everyone, think of what you love the most!!” I yell. The dragon knows what is happening and yell “Sam, stop them!” I close my eyes and squint hard. At first all I feel are Sams relentless assaults they hurt but we are all holding on for our lives and each other. Suddenly replacing pain is burst and bursts of energy flowing into my heart - Positive emotion, love, so much love in my friends hearts flowing into me and giving me power but I do not know if it is enough to seal the dark dragon. Then I feel something else. I think of her. Kumatora.

All my senses go numb and I feel Kuma in my arms one last time. I remember holding her as she dies and I let out a cry. “Kumatora I… I love you.” I open my eyes breaking free of Dean and Violet hands and jump into the sky. Crashing down I concentrate all my love of Kumatora and the needle appears in my hand mid descent. Everyone gasp, and I slam the 9th needle directly into the skull of the dark dragon.


	34. ALL THINGS...

I wake up and feel the clam breeze tickling my face and the grass around me is gently blowing. Slowly the familiar landscapes of the Nowhere Islands materialize in my sight, and my friends are all around me. “Trey, youre awake. Everything… everything reset. Again. The dragon went back to sleep. You did it.” Fuel said. In front of me glowing is the 9th needle, right where lucases house used to be. I look around, and all my friends are alive. Violet has the tardis ready to take us back home. Sam is on the ground he is very weak.

“I was the most powerful being alive! How??” He cried. I walk up to him. “You may have raw power, but you do not have love.” I charge up PK Love Ultimatum, ready to end him but a hand stops my arm before I can kill Sam. Its dean.

“Trey, I do not think you want to do that.” I step aside and Dean look down at Sam.

Sam look back at Dean and suddenly Sammys eyes get watery. “Dean, I am so sorry. I have done a lot of evil, Dean. I did not understand what I wanted, But now I think I get it. You and trey have shown me good. Shown me courage. Evil power is not good, I am sorry I became a monster. Friendship, love, it is the power that has always slept within me becuase I am human. We are human. We are brothers Dean! I think I understand what good is because of all my wrong and now I must make it right.”

Dean lets a small tear out. “Sammy, I had so much hope for you. You could have done so much good. But instead  you have done too much wrong. Some things can be forgiven Sammy, but you can’t be. There is only one way to make this right.”

Dean pulls out his pistol and shoot Sam straight in his heart. No memento. No life up. Sam is dead. “Goodbye Sam” Dean says. He start to cry and fall down on Sam.

I look at the needle and walk up to it. If I pull it I will pass my heart onto the dragon and he will create a new world. But that is only if I have a good heart. I grasp the needle and tense my muscles, but doubt shrouds my thoughts. I let go and look down.

“Trey whats wrong?” Violet ask.

“I… I am not good. I would have kill Sam, I lie and cheat, I am not worthy to pull the needle. If I pull it the dragon will wake up more evil than before. Someone else will have to do it” I walk away.

“Trey, its ok. That is the most courageous thing you could have done.” I stop could it be? Whipping around I see walking towards me is none other than Kumatora and her sexy ass. I stumble. “Kumatora?!” I run up and hug her tight. “Kumatora how are you alive I saw you die!” I say I am crying now but for different reasons than Dean of course. “Trey I don’t know how but I knew I needed to get back to you because” she pauses “because Trey I love you.” Can this be my heart is racing I am having to hold back the PK Love within me. “Kuma… I love you to. I did not want to keep living without you but I fought for you. I knew you would return I just knew it.” I hug her again it is the best hug of my life she is so hot.

Kaitlin walks up “Hey Trey my turn ok?” She winks at me joking but gal pals need theyre time too. Everyone is talking to Kuma but Dean is sitting by Sam alone quiet. I walk up.

“Hey, lets go home and forget this ever happened ok?” I say. He does not look at me.

“Trey, I can not go home now. There is nothing for me there you have Kumatora and Sam is dead.” He look at Sam and then the needle. “I need to guard Sammy’s body. I killed him he is my responsibility. He is my brother and now the massive power that sleeps in him cannot fall into evil hands to pull the needle. We cant risk it again. There is no magypsie to guard the needle so I must take the job.”

I hug Dean. “Dean you were the best boyfriend I could have ever have.” He smiles at me then looks away this is a hard moment. Kumatora comes up and taps me. “Hey cutie Violet is leaving. Its time to go.” I pat Dean one last time and then we part.

Rose and Fuel are staying behind to but everyone else piles into the tardis. We waving bye to Rose and Fuel, but dean is turned around solemn into the distance. Dean Winchester, The 9th magypsie, disappear into the horizen as we fly away. Who would have guessed.

On the tardis Kuma looks at me and says “You know trey I knew you could do it you know why? Because there was a future that you came from, and that future HAD to be one made from a good dragon. I know you did not pull the needle but someone good will. They have too.”

The doors open again and me and Kuma step out into the world holding hands. Home at last. Wow, what an adventure. With her cutie eyes she look at me and giggles, “Trey, I have a confession I feel like the luckiest girl a live.” I look back at her and can not wait any longer. I lean in, and kiss her pasionately and she kisses back. Woah. I think there is a new adventure here at home for me, and I bet I am going to like it a lot.


	35. EPILOGUE

“Push Kuma push!” I am holding her hand and she is breathing heavy. She is squeezing my hand hard it hurts I wish she would let go but I don’t complain because I am a good husband. My mom is standing next to me she pats my back. “Tray I am so excited I never thought I would have a grandson!” I blush “Mom I told you my name is Trey!” I hate it when she use my real name. Our neighbors Duster and Kaitlin are there to support us. Violet even used the tardis to go back and find Fuel and Rose for this big moment. Dean did not  want to come I think that is for the best.

“WAAAAAaaaaaAAAAA” The doctor pulls the baby out of Kumas stomach and it’s a healthy boy! “Wow this is the healthiest baby we have ever seen” They say as they hand me the baby. As soon as I hold him he stops crying and look at me. I hold him tight. I am a dad and it seem I am a good one at that. I walk over to kuma and kiss her on the forehead and hand her the baby and it reach out for her. Nobody but me and kuma saw it but when he open his hand little octagon sparkles shot out barely visible. Me and Kuma look at each other and con not contain our excitement: it is PK Love and suddenly I know what my purpose is.

“Well what do you want to name him?” the docter ask. I look at Kuma and she nod, it is a no brainer.

“Lucas” I say. “His name is Lucas”.

I hug him again he feel like he is trying to hug back too. “Lucas,” I hold him out so me and Kuma are both looking at him. “We are going to raise you to have a pure and kind heart. And do our best to guide you to be better than me. To be courageos. To stand for what is right no matter what, I believe in you Lucas because, well, one day little Lucas you are going to save the world.”


End file.
